


william and jason

by jaoson



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Wilbur Soot - Fandom, jschlatt - Fandom
Genre: :), Crying, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, little bit of possessive schlatt, sweet???, yeah its sweet ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27295564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaoson/pseuds/jaoson
Summary: mm. schlatt and wilbur. nods. sex.
Relationships: Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 23
Kudos: 316





	william and jason

**Author's Note:**

> first time completing smut:0 and publishing it.... ok bye. if u see any mistakes or if i used words wrong lmk, :) kindly.

“a-a schlatt you can't fucking do this to me,” the boy rambled out, hips bucking into the air, “ahaha…. schlatt you r-...” deep breathes “you reallyyy…... hnng.... can't do this to… me…..”

wilbur had his hands tied behind his head, and his body was jerking and squirming around in the air. his only clothes that remained were his boxers, which were stained with precum. his eyes fluttered opened and closed repeatedly, while his mouth gasped and panted. and it shouted, god it shouted. 

everytime jason heard wilbur shout in pleasure he wanted to just blow the motherfucker already. but he couldn't, he's been building wilbur up for… how long now…? about an hour. he's been teasing wilbur for that long, watching him beg and cry underneath him. schlatt held an emotionless gaze at his own hand as it hovered over wilbur’s thighs. he dove his face down, kissing and licking the skin around his boxers roughly while massaging the same area with his hands. wilbur groaned, elevating his groin higher. schlatt slowly slid his hands underneath the boxers from both sides and slipped them off.

wilbur’s cock sprung out, practically screaming with impatience. it strained and was visibly hard as hell, schlatt stared at it in beauty. “i… did this to you will.”

wilbur nodded, nervously. he could tell schlatt was about to go on a possessive babble. he was ready, and he loved it. he loved schlatt. he belongs with him. “you did- you're- you're the only-”

schlatt rose as fast as lightning to meet wilbur’s face, passionately and forcefully kissing him. his body was over will’s, but not touching. will melted into the kiss and returned schlatt’s enthusiasm, but didn't dare to test his dominance. wilbur moaned in schlatt’s mouth as he slowly raised his hips higher, trying to rub himself along schlatt’s legs. jason parted from the kiss, drool covering his lips. his face was pink with lust and eyes full of determination, he looks like a masterpiece. a fucking famous painting, will thought to himself. 

schlatt’s hand cupped wilbur’s face and softly rubbed it, “i know, will. i’m the only one- and i'll always be the only one.” his head tilted to the side like a puppy, like a fucking puppy, as he made the most innocent, but powerful face, “right, will?”

will nodded as a response, head too numb and cloudy to respond properly. through his almost closed eyes, he saw schlatt grin with satisfaction as he slid back down to wilbur’s issue.

he gazed upon it like it was an art piece, and he was a critic, a critic that loved it. he lowered his head to the very base and finally-finally!- touched him. his tongue darted out and licked a slow stripe up him.

wilbur's legs shook in pleasure and he let out moan after moan, knowing how much schlatt loved to hear him like this. schlatt continued to blow will, slowly, but it felt so fucking good. heaven on earth, with him. wilbur wanted so badly to run his hands through jason’s hair and tug on it, but let out a cry as he remembered they were tied behind him. he looked up at wilbur in a cocky manner, as he watched wilbur grunt and try to free his hands.

“w-wannaaahhhh... wanna.. i wanna touch y-you…. i wanna touch you jason…” will whimpered, horribly interrupted by his own moans and deep breaths. schlatt took his mouth off wilbur, and laughed softly. a small amount of tears were leaking down will’s face. jason leaned himself foward, his face leveling with wilbur’s. while he moved he grabbed onto his partner's dick, and started pumping it. his tongue slipped out of his mouth as he softly licked the tears off of will’s beautiful face.

“you know every part about you is fucking delicious, wilbur? youre built perfectly-” his hand pumped wilbur faster, wilbur made the most lewd noises while trying to keep eye contact, “perfect for me. youre so beautiful, so tasty. everything about you….” schlatt’s eyes lowered and seemed to scan every single part of will’s body, “is fucking perfect.” his gaze landed back onto wilbur’s face as wilbur climaxed. his body twitched like crazy and burned throughout- but it felt better than any previous orgasm he's had. 

jason left soft kisses all over will’s face as he untied his hands and wrapped his arms around him. “i love you, jason,” wilbur whispered softly, kissing schlatt back. 

“i love you too, william,” schlatt chuckled as he used his full first name, “good one, huh?”

wilbur giggled, playing with the back of schlatt’s hair, “yes, good one.”


End file.
